Automatic speech recognition (ASR) is often used to accept user commands for operating a voice-controlled device. When the device includes an audio playback system, background noise, interfering sounds, and loudspeaker feedback can degrade the ASR's performance. Conventional methods for remedying these distortions are often computationally expensive.